1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp, and more particularly, to an automotive lamp which can secure a forward long-range field of view without requiring an additional light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is equipped with automotive lamps. Automotive lamps have a lighting function and a signaling function, among others. That is, automotive lamps enable the driver of the vehicle to easily detect objects around and ahead of the vehicle while driving at night or in a dark area. They also inform other vehicles and road users of the vehicle's driving state. For example, a headlamp and a fog lamp are designed for the lighting function, and a direction indicator, a taillight, a brake light, and a side marker are designed for the signaling function. Of these lamps, the automotive headlamp performs the essential function of securing the driver's field of view at night by emitting light in the same direction as the driving direction of the vehicle.
However, with such an automotive headlamp, it is difficult to provide an optimal driving environment according to driving conditions of a vehicle, such as travelling speed, road surface, and surrounding brightness. Therefore, a recent technology proposed an adaptive front lighting system that can change light distribution patterns according to driving conditions of a vehicle. The adaptive front lighting system uses mechanical structures, that is, includes a plurality of light shade parts for interrupting a portion of the light emitted from a light source to determine a light distribution pattern, thereby adaptively changing the light distribution pattern in accordance with driving conditions.
In addition, a light distribution pattern used when a vehicle is driving on a mostly straight road requires a longer forward long-range field of view than when other light distribution patterns are not needed since the vehicle is driving in no special conditions. Thus, an additional light source is used.
However, if a switch between light distribution patterns is made by using mechanical structures or if a forward long-range field of view is secured by using an additional light source, the structure becomes complicated, and cost and power consumption are increased.